


The Sassenach's Embrace

by were_lemur



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Rare Pairings, Second Doctor Era, Serial: s031 The Highlanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 16:03:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They find comfort in each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sassenach's Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 338
> 
> This is probably the cheesiest title I've ever given ANYTHING, but I don't care.

The day’s been long and full of terror, and Kirsty is exhausted. It’s all she can do to keep going, but she isn’t going to give the Sassenach woman with her strange clothes and her soft hands another chance to berate her.

But when they finally reach temporary shelter, it’s almost enough to break her composure.

She’s surprised when Polly catches her and pulls her close. She quakes with unshed tears in the other woman’s arms, but when Polly’s lips brush across hers, her shudders are from something else entirely.

Kirsty takes Polly’s hand, and leads her to the hayloft.


End file.
